Summer Festival
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: The summer festival is here an the gang get ready to go and party! One shot and is mostly about Shimon x Mayura. Has a bit of Seigan X Yukari too.


**Yo guys! I have just finished the manga and anime and shucks, it was amazing even though both of them differed from each other. I really love how the action is and how Rokuro and Benio grow as the twin stars. This is a bit random and I hope you guys like this. I ship Shiyura a lot but I do love the main ship as well. I don't own the characters. They belong to Yoshiaka Sukeno sensei!**

The summer air was a bit hot and Mayura tugged her yukata as she walked. She hadn't wore this before and she was excited to show it off to the others. Although she felt a bit insecure of the big chest that bulged underneath the cloth. She had always been big-chested, something that earned her the unwanted glances of many boys and jealousy of many girls.

"Yo! Guys!' she called as she stood outside the Seika Dorm. Rokuro and Benio were standing at the entrance waiting for them. The members of the Seika Dorm were to visit the Summer Festival, which was something they hadn't done for a while now and Jissama thought it would be good for everyone to let go some steam and enjoy themselves.

"You look nice," a voice called as Shimon appeared at the threshold. Surprisingly he was wearing a yukata as well, the material black with some exorcist symbols drawn all around. He had his usual headphones on, something that Mayura always wondered why he would use when he hardly ever listened to music since there wasn't anything plugged into it. She sighed when she saw his usual sword swinging behind his back. Forever on duty, she thought to herself.

"Hey, Shimon. Keep that sword away. We're on break now," Seigan snarled as he slammed a hand onto his head, making the boy squirm. Rokuro laughed at the sight just as Seigen pulled his cheeks hard. "Oi, runt. You better don't go doing anything stupid there," he said as Rokuro rubbed his cheeks. "What are you trying to say?! It's not like we're on a date or anything!" he snapped before Benio flushed red. "Yes… this is not a ….date," she muttered as Mayura's mother, Yukari swept them into her arms.

"Aw! You two look so cute together!" she squealed as Seigan picked her up and set her a distance away from the two. "Hey Yukari. Control yourself a little," he huffed as she grinned. "Oh, Seigan darling. Let's go have some fun and enjoy the time of our youth again," she growled as the others laughed. Seigan looked like he was about to burst a vein his brain but he hooked his arm around Yukari's anyway and marched out into the street.

"Ah! I hope I can find some pretty girls there!' Shinnosuke grinned as they walked down the path. Some couples passed by as they walked, some of them hand in hand. Mayura grinned a little as she saw Rokuro and Benio turning red at the idea of holding hands. They were technically a married couple but they weren't really a couple at the same time. It was confusing.

"Is that the only thing going on in your head?" Ryogo moaned as they stepped to the summer festival. The place was alight with lanterns and stalls dotted the area. People shouted out their wares and families and single people walked around, smiles on their faces. Everyone looked so happy, unaware of the silent battle being fought against Kegare by the exorcists.

"Yahoo!" Arima grinned as he stood at the entrance. "Arima… what are you doing here?" Seigan growled as Yukari waved. "Can't I just enjoy myself once in a while?" Arima sighed as Rokuro jabbed a finger at him. "As if the pervert underwear man has anything better to do other than messing up our lives!" he snapped as Arima put his face close. "Unless you want me to cast a spell that glues you together with Benio for the entire night, I suggest you go and enjoy yourselves," he grinned as Rokuro gulped.

"Okay guys! Let's scatter!" Ryogo said as the group split off, Yukari and Seigan going to the back area while the others headed for the food stalls. Soon only Mayura and Shimon were left and they stood apart, wondering what to do. "We're alone… what do we do now?" Mayura thought. "I'm alone with Seigan-san's daughter. Oh man, what to do…." Shimon pondered as both of them turned to talk. "Let's go to the shooting range!" they said together before silence fell.

After an awkward moment they laughed at the comment. "Shooting it is," Shimon said as they walked down the road. The place was alive and for once Mayura felt the world being at peace, even if it only lasted for a moment. ""So do you guys have festivals on the island?" Mayura asked. "Yeah we do. But we don't really have this happy atmosphere since the threat of impurities always looms around us," Shimon said. He thought of the festivals he had gone to and they all seemed bright but lacking the joy of the whole event.

At the shooting range, Mayura nearly squealed as the gun ricocheted and hit her chest. Shimon tried not to look as it bounced and some of the guys even had nosebleeds, including the stall owner. Sighing in defeat, Mayura moved to the side to allow Shimon to shoot. Without much effort, he snagged most of the top prizes and walked away with goodies in his hands, the people around gaping at them.

"Wow, that's amazing, Shimon!" she said as he scowled. "Its all so heavy," he muttered as Mayura pointed out the candy apple store. Soon she was dragging him around, going to the fishing area where Rokuro was having trouble scooping up fish while Benio was scooping them at lightning speed. The trio were walking away with their arms filled with food, the stall keeper looking thrilled as he could close up shop early. Seigan and Yukari were nowhere to be seen, which was a good thing.

"Ah! The food was amazing!" Mayura grinned as they sat at a bench overlooking the view of Narukami. The sounds of cars moving in the distance could be heard and the stars twinkled above them. She let loose a sigh of happiness as she kicked her feet in the air. "Mayura… I was wondering before, why didn't you ever become an exorcist?" Shimon asked.

That question made her heart leap as she crushed the bag in her hand. "Dad never really wanted me to endanger my life the way he does. He thought I should live out a normal life as much as I could. After seeing what happened to Rokuro… I was even more scared of becoming one. Then Adashino-san came along and pulled him back into the fight and I couldn't help but feel as though I was loosing him when I had been shielding him all this years," Mayura said.

"It's hard being one but I do enjoy it to a certain extent now. And your training helps a lot!" she smiled as Shimon blushed. He remembered how determined she had been to become one and he had trained her until she ended up going to school all bandaged up. But after that, she became strong enough to put him on edge. She truly had the will and strength her father possessed.

"Ah! I hope I didn't sound so weird!" she grinned as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Shimon wanted to reach out and tuck it for her, feel her soft skin under his fingers. He knew Sayo would jump straight to the point in this situation but he felt so shy to even get close to her. "Mayura," he whispered as she looked at him. Her eyes shone in the reflection of the moon and her smile made his entire world shine. "Yeah?" she asked as he reached out for her, getting closer to her….

"Oh! So even Shimon-kun likes someone!" a voice said as Arima popped from behind the bushes, a bright flash following not long after. Mayura squealed as she latched onto Shimon, her chest burying his face. He turned red as he tried to push her off but she clambered onto him like a cat. "Ah, youth," Arima sighed as he wiggled a picture in front of them, showing what they were about to do.

"Arima-sama!" Shimon blurted as the older man grinned, doing a victory dance as he held out a string of photos he had taken of the members of Seika Dorm. "Oh, how much I can tease Seigan with this!" he sang as Mayura and Shimon attempted to snatch it back. Shimon could imagine the wrath he had to face if Seigan knew of this…

"Which reminds me, you might want to go over there," he grinned as he walked away, humming a tune under his breath. Wondering what he meant, they walked over to a bench where they heard some voices speaking. "Hey Seigan darling! Why don't you kiss your wife more passionately?" Yukari moaned as Seigan growled. "Hey, we're in public and we're not teenagers anymore!" he said as Yukari groaned. "Come on! You're no fun!" she said as they heard Seigan shout in protest.

"Mum! Dad!" Mayura shrieked as both of the adults stood up straight. Seigan was half undressed while Yukari was flushed. "What on earth are you two doing?! You two old perverted adults!" Mayura shrieked. "Hey, we're married you know!" Yukari protested. "Actually, we're divorced," Seigan objected as Yukari shook him. "I'm still your ex!" she shrieked as Seigan gave up.

"That Arima… I'm so going to murder him after this," he growled as he looked at them. "Anyway, what are you two doing here?" he asked as Shimon turned red. "Ah! Nothing! Nothing at all, Seigan-san!" he stammered as a photo fluttered in front of them. Seigan caught it and stared at it before boiling over. "Hey runt. What are you trying to do with my daughter?!" he growled as Shimon yelped. He may be a Heavenly Commander, but one thing he could never defeat was Seigan's wrath. Mayura sighed as she watched both men battle it out. She stared at the stars, wondering if this could last forever.

 **Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot.**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


End file.
